


praying that you and me(might end up together)

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Riverdale, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: After the kiss in the audition, Betty can't rest her mind. (Post 1x01)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Well, this is my first Beronica fics, so be gentle with me :) I ship them so much now that I'm such a Beronica trash. And I decided to make fic because they are just too awesome! This is just a little drabble, I hope you guys like it, and sorry this is unbeta'd. I usually make Skimmons fic, but I think I'm gonna be making Beronica fics too now. If you guys are Skimmons shipper too, nice to meet you. Oh, the title of the fic is taken from A Drop in the Ocean- Ron Pope. Without further ado, happy reading! xoxo

_Soft_.  It is the only word Betty can think of. She just lay down in the bed, her eyes open, despite the late hour; she is still awake, staring at the ceiling. The scene from what happened earlier today is playing over and over in her head. She can’t stop the gear turning inside her head, it bring her back to one memory. To the touch of Veronica’s soft lips, even though the kiss was fierce and spontaneous, it feels soft. The way their lips touch, it was an out of body experience. Betty closes her eyes, picturing Veronica’s lips on hers, and how Veronica’s bright red lipstick smeared to her lips. Betty wonders what would her mother says if she saw Betty in that state, there’s a high chance that she will ends up in god knows where, just like Polly. Betty sighs softly at the thought of Polly; she can only hope that her sister is somewhere safe and sound. She imagines what would Polly said if she met Veronica, Polly must’ve like her. Polly always said that Betty needs someone to make her feel adventurous, spontaneous and even dangerous. In a short amount of time, Veronica has made her feel those things, and even more than anybody could make her feel in Riverdale. From the moment Betty laid her eyes on the brunette with her cape, entering Pop’s, something inside her are intrigued, she felt something new within her and that was Veronica, doing things to her that anyone hasn’t been able to.

Maybe that is why Betty is thinking about the kiss. Something about Veronica just wants her to find out more, she’s a journalist and Veronica is like a lead that keeps surprising her more and more when she digs deeper and deeper. Betty is so lost in her thought that she is startled when she feels there’s someone breathing softly to her neck. Reality brought her back, she turns her head, facing the serene face of Veronica Lodge, snoring cutely through her sleep. Betty stays that way, memorizing each line of Veronica’s face; her hand absent-mindedly pushes back strands of hair that covers V’s face. Their faces are inches apart and Betty tries her best to control herself. She caresses Veronica’s face, feeling the soft, unblemished skin of the girl, her fingers move from stroking V’s cheek down to her lips. Betty stops her finger at Veronica’s lips, mapping how soft it is, trying to feel again what she feels when their lips touch. Betty tries so hard to stop herself from leaning in, she bites her lips, her thoughts are only to the moments she went through with Veronica. Does Veronica like her _like that_? A little part of her knows that what Veronica did is only for a good show, only to make a great ending, only to boost their audition for the Vixens, for Veronica, the kiss did not mean anything. Hell, maybe a kiss is just usual thing they do in New York. But Betty can’t also help thinking, what if V really wants to kiss her. Now, their lips are nearly touching, Betty didn’t realize that she has wiggles closer to Veronica, and she can really feel Veronica’s breath grazing her lips. She falls to the temptation and sticks her lip to Veronica’s, she feels that the second is passing by slowly. Betty counts to three and she pulls away, she smiles and stroke Veronica’s head. Maybe this is the last time their lips will touch, maybe she will never be able to tell Veronica what she feels, maybe she’s no one in V’s eyes, or maybe she will talk to Veronica in the morning. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is, a short one. But I promise you guys, there will be more coming. If you guys want to give me prompts for Beronica or Skimmons I'd be happy to. Just tell me okay? You can find me on tumblr @hackingxbiochemist.  
> Please, let me know what you think about this. I really appreciate it! :) Thankyou for reading.


End file.
